


You piss on katagawa and he insults you ASMR

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A bit? Implied, Aftercare, Biting, Degradation, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this is the closest to sex i've written, Insults, Katagawa insults you and youre SO into it, M/M, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Piss, Piss kink, Probably ooc, Watersports, Wetting, im not good at writting lol, neck biting, thats what its called right?, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: And you're super into it.I had a 2 am realization because of [SPOILER] that katagawa is PROBABLY Very tall, and I'm Very gay. And tiny. And into him





	You piss on katagawa and he insults you ASMR

**Author's Note:**

> Katagawa is lije 6'3 in this heads up 😳😳 bottoms rise up  
Also sorry that this is probs the only katagawa/reader fic rn

"Did you just- are you _pissing on me?_"

You stilled your movements, becoming aware at the sudden warm, wet, and _strangely satisfying, _feeling, you'd say you would have felt your face start to heat up from shame and embarrassment, but you'd be lying to say you hadn't already been red faced from what was going on before, considering you were _moments away _from cumming, you felt Katagawa's grip on your hips tighten,

"Oh my fucking _god. _You're disgusting- you ruined my pants!" Despite the anger in his voice, you could tell he was into it, by the way he started to grind against you, he was hard before, but now he's _definitely _hard.

You looked up at him, trying to think of coherent sentences while he was touching you was _very _hard.

You were about to say something when he opened his mouth, glaring daggers at you,

"Well? Are you even going to say anything? God, are you that useless? You can't even hold your bladder, and now you aren't even going to _try _to apologize? Do you want me to just find a better plaything?"

You gulped, he really knew the words to your heart, huh?

"It's- you're the one that kept pressing down on- I told you before I had to go! And don't act like you're not into this, I can see how turned on you are." You huffed at him, and let out a surprised moan, louder than you'd like to be, as he gripped your hips, making you rub against his leg,

"_Don't fucking talk back to me like that." _He growled lowly into your ear, sending shivers down your spine, he kissed down your neck, breathing heavy on you, you let out small gasps as he bit down slightly, not hard enough to tear skin, thankfully.

He started to move his leg against you, as he moved his head back, looking you in the eyes,

"You wanna fucking cum? Huh? Do you want to be a good kitten for me? Gonna apologize? Or are you just some slut that can't even hold in their own goddamn piss?" You let out another moan at his insult, _god, he really did know the words to your heart._

He stopped his movements, causing you to whine, you tried to move your hips to get some friction but he held you tight,

"No no no, _answer me. _Do. You. Want. To. Cum? If you don't tell me, and if you don't apologize, I'll just leave you right here, covered in your own piss, needy as fuck, like the slut you are. _unless, _you be a _good _slut." He ran his hands over your clothed crotch, making sure to look _right _at you when he finished talking, you let out a shaky breath, and closed your eyes, after a few seconds of calming yourself, you looked up at him, eyes full of need,

"Pl-please, Katagawa- Katagawa _sir, _I need-need to cum, I wanna cum on y-you, cum with you, anything, I'm sorry, I-I just need you." You prayed that was enough for him, he let out a pleased hum as he placed you closer on his thigh, angling you so your leg is at his dick, and went back to kissing your neck, placing one final kiss near your ear before whispering,

"_See? Wasn't so hard, you're always so good for me." _You hid your face in his neck, holding him tight as you both started to grind into each other more, you could hear his moans, due to the fact your own were being muffled currently, you felt the knot in your stomach start to come back, and you could tell from the way he was moaning more that Katagawa was getting close too,

* * *

Your knees felt wobbly as Katagawa helped you stand, you leaned against him, letting out a happy hum,

"Let's get you cleaned up, (Y/N), I still can't believe you actually-" you cut him off before he could tease you more,

"You kept pressing down on my bladder, perv. Can't believe you're a piss boy, Katagawa." You laughed softly as you jokingly punched him in the side, he let out a dramatic gasp as you finished talking, causing you both to let out laughs

**Author's Note:**

> was this ooc? Probably. I completely forgot his character I got consumed by horny thought sorry I just remember him being an ass and hot. It's 4:36 am


End file.
